Warriors of the Eternal One
by kronos army
Summary: 3000 years ago Percy and Nico disappeared. the heroes of the Giants and Titan wars were made immortal demigods. but with the rise of Gaea and her children again can Olympus be saved? and who is the Eternal one? and who are their warriors? R&R please!
1. Their Return

The Warriors of The Eternal One

**3000 years have passed since the events of the ar with Gaea. all the heroes were made immortal and Grover and Tyson were still alive and the home of the gods is till in New York . but before they were all granted Immortality, Percy and Nico vanished. they haven't been seen in 3000 years. they must be dead... right?**

*****sorry if their OOC*

Chapter One: Their Return

somewhere in California...

"Atlas? Atlas?" came a persistent voice.

"WHO DARES SPEAK WITH ME!" the voice of Atlas boomed over the top of Mt. Tamalpais. a figure stepped into his line of view and he was taken back by who they were.

"H-Hyperion?" he asked bewildred believing his Uncle destroyed in the second Titan war 3000 years before.

"I am here for one reason Atlas." he bluntly spoke "to resurrect Kronos and the other Titans and to bring back the giants and mother Gaea. with all our combined efforts even with all their heroes they wouldn't be able to defeat us."

"really?" Atlas asked amused by his plan which he was sure would fail.

"yes and i need your help." Hyperion explained. he clicked his fingers and a bruised demigod was brought to them by two Empousia.

"wh-where am i?" the demigod asked, confused.

"be honoured boy!" Hyperion boomed "you have the great honour of holding up the sky for Atlas!"

"what!" the demigod asked, suddenly alert.

"don't worry. you won't be harmed and we will eventually release you." Hyperion promised, grabbing the demigod and throwing him into Atlas' path. Atlas loosened his grip on the sky and by the force of the throw was knocked out from under the sky and it fell onto the demigod's back, breaking it instantly.

"a shame." Hyperion said, looking at the demigod's body. "i was going to get him to join our forces but no matter... there are other demigod's and he is still holding the sky."

"what will we do now?" Atlas asked him unsure of what to do.

Hyperion smiled at him "why I find the others whilst _you_ raise Mt. Orthrys here and now.

Hyperion walked to the edge of the mountain's rim and jumped. when Atlas looked over his Uncle, the Lord of Light was gone.

"well... i best start." he said to himself.

**Meanwhile in New York...**

"Chiron!" a voice called. the ancient trainer turned to see his favourite pupil Annabeth Chase running towards him.

"Annabeth!" he called "this is a suprise, why are you here?"

her face dropped "i wish i was here on more pleasent news Chiron." she said "the gods have discovered Hyperion has escaped where he was trapped by P-Percy-" she stumbled on _his_ name "- 3000 years ago and they don't know where he went. they have sent us immortal Demigods to track him but we cannot find him anywhere."

"i see." Chiron said "and have you checked California?"

"no why?" she said then realisation dawned on her "not Mt. Orthrys?"

"i'm afraid so child." he said looking at her with regret and sadness.

"why now?" she asked

"i am afraid i do not know the answer my child." he said "perhaps you may discover it when you return?"

"oh right that..." Annabeth drifted off "i don't really want to go."

"but you must." Chiron stated "if not for yuorself then for the good of Olympus!"

"but Chiron..."

"Annabeth." he warned.

she sighed and walked away from him. it had been a long year with tracking down monsters that seemed to be stirring again and she had being sent as the Greek's envoy to the Romans after they had a slight disagreement. now without an Envoy there- 'a hostage' Annabeth thought- then each side thought the other was planning to attack. she'd have liked it to be peace and reconceallation again like before the Trojan war but that didn't last. after Percy and Nico vanished, Jason also disappeared and the Romans blamed the Greeks. there had been tension ever since.

"Damn Romans." Annabeth mumbled to herself. "if only _they _were here..." she started drifting off into her memories.

"Annabeth?" a voice asked.

she looked to see Thalia standing there in her death to barbie t-shirt with her hunters tiara on her head.

"hey Thalia." she said weakly.

"what's the matter?" Thalia asked, worried for her friend.

"i'm just sick of all this. sometimes i wish i'd have died 3000 years ago rather than accepting immortality."

"me too." Thalia agreed. "hey but at least we had one lucky break.."

"how was that lucky?" Annabeth screamed at her "he was imprisoned when he returned and he's spent the last 2000 years there! he probably hates us all!"

"not quite true." Thalia said "yesterday he joined the Immortal demigod legion and has been freed. he's coming here today."

"today?" Annabeth perked up.

"yep." Thalia said. she looked and saw a figure of a person on the hill next to the guard dragon Peleus. "there he is!"


	2. Old Friends and a Mysterious Visitor

The Warriors of The Eternal One

Chapter Two: Old Friends and A Mysterious Visitor

"Luke!" Annabeth cried running up the hill towards her old friend. she saw him turn towards her voice and smile warmly at her, the sun reflecting off his back as if Apollo was trying to show everyone he was here. when he looked at Thalia his smile faded and he looked down ashamed.

"Luke!" Annabeth said as she reached him, she tried to comfort him for all the pain he'd been through but all she could manage was "welcome back."

"hey Annabeth." Luke said smiling as he hugged his old friend for the first time in 3000 years "Thalia." Luke noted his head dropping and his expression turning to shame.

"Luke." Thalia siad blushing and she hugged him.

"erm... aren't you a hunter?" Luke asked her as she broke the hug.

"not any more." she said "I left them yesterday so i could be a Immortal demigod and so..." she trailed off.

"i know what you mean." Luke said as he hugged her and Annabeth again. "so let's see if anyone in camp missed me eh?"

everyone looked shocked as the son of Hermes strolled into the cabins area and upto the big house. except one person.

"hello Luke." Chiron said, suprised his old student was here.

"Chiron." Luke said happily.

"oh goody... if it isn't Liam Castiron." Dionysus said, bored.

"Mr D." Luke said "why are you still here?"

"i decided to stay as i'd miss you brats... torturing you i mean." Dionysus said trying to cover up his slip.

"good to know sir." Luke said as Chiron beckoned him away from the others and they began to walk towards the canoe lake.

"Luke." Chiron said "the fact you were released shows that it must not be good."

"what does that mean?" Luke asked instantly offended "you think i'd attack you all again like the gods did 2000 years ago?"

"well..." Chiron trailed off

"save it." Luke huffed.

"but Luke i am glad you have returned." Chiron said "the new threat is that Mt. Orthrys may be rising again and that Hyperion has escaped from his prison. he may even try to revive Gaea and her children to attack us."

"i know Chiron." Luke said "i was told years ago."

"h-how?" Chiron asked amazed "it only happened yesterday."

"someone told me." Luke said "the person who arranged my release. not even the gods know who they are."

"who are they?" Chiron asked, mystified.

"Ask the gods. they are meeting with them now."

on Olympus...

"so may i ask... who are you?" Athena enquired.

"i have watched you all for aeons." the new arrival in the black cloak said "and i have decided it is time to help you. if Gaea and her children rise then it would spell the end of Olympus... unless i intervened."

"but who are you?" Poseidon asked growing impatient.

"i am Chaos, the creator of the Universe." the cloaked figure said.

immediately all the Olympians rose from their thrones and bowed to the cloaked figure.

"there is no need to bow." Chaos said "i am merely here to offer our support."

"our?" Artemis asked confused.

"me and my warriors." Chaos explained "they are like your Hunters Artemis but fully Immortal like the Immortal demigod legion except a thousand times more powerful."

"impossible!" Zeus cried "we gave the demigods enough power to easily defeat a Titan!"

"maybe." Chaos reasoned "but **one** of my warriors could defeat all twleve of you in a matter of minutes."

"wow." Apollo and Hermes said together "they must be tough."

"yes they are." Chaos agreed, glad to hear praise for his warriors.

"and you are willing to lend us support?" Athena asked, suspicious of why Chaos would help them now.

"yes i am." Chaos said "i like the way you Olympians run the planet and if Gaea won then that would all end."

"true enough." Hades said from his throne "but when would your warriors arrive?"

"within a day at most." Chaos said "after that my daughter Gaea would think twice before an attack."

"i like this idea" Ares said "we can win and see almighty warriors in action."

"thank you." Chaos said "so will you accept my help?"

"yes." Zeus said "we will need all the help we can get."

Camp Half-Blood

Athen appeared in the camp in front of all the campers at dinner to tell tghem the news.

"mom!" Annabeth yelled from the Athena table, who all promptly stood and bowed to her. the rest of the camp followed suit.

"Rise Demigods." she said " i am here to tell you that from tomorrow you will have new allies here to help against Gaea."

"who?" Thalia asked

"the Warriors of Chaos." Athena said "treat them with respect as any one of them could easily defeat all of you even the Immortal Demigods."

"wow." Clarisse said "that has to be some serious power."

"damn right!" Leo Valdez piped up "how about showing us some of their power?" he asked Athena.

"i do not have their powers Leo Valdez." Athena regarded him "but they will arrive tomorrow to show you themselves."


	3. Who are you people?

The Warriors of the Eternal One

Chapter Three: Who Are You People?

the next morning everyone in camp woke up early to meet the Warriors of Chaos.

"i wonder what they'll be like?" Piper asked Annabeth, worried.

"i'm sure they'll be kind." Annabeth replied, unsure herself. what would they be like? would they be violent if the campers came near them?

"their here." Chiron announced to the assembled campers when a dark shape appeared in the sky.

the flying boat landed on the ground before the campers and Chaos stepped off it to meet the campers.

"hello Demigods." Chaos said "these are my warriors. this is my commander." he said pointing to a tall man in a sea-green suit of armour with a bronze sword dangling from a belt. "this is my lieutenant." he said pointing to a smaller, man next to him "and our strategist." pointing to the third man with the other two.

"hello." the Strategist said.

"hey." the Lieutenant said to the campers.

the commander looked around and when he saw Annabeth she could have swore he frowned then almost immediately he smiled at everyone. 'must be a trick' Annabeth thought.

"Hey." the commander said to the assorted Demigods. "as you know we are the Warriors of Chaos."

"hello there i am-" Chiron started

"we know who you are." the Strategist cut acroos "Chiron the trainer of heroes and teacher of Achilles, Jason, Hercales and Percy Jackson." he finished before noticing the frowns and sad faces on the campers faces.

"did i say something?" he asked.

"Percy Jackson disappeared 3000 years ago." Annabeth said to him, weakly " he hasn't been seen since."

"i'm sorry for your loss." the commander said cutting in.

"thank you." Chiron said "do you need us to bring you to speed on what is happening?"

"no need." Chaos said and everyone jumped as if they'd forgotten he was there "Warriors move out and prepare to train for battle!"

the Warriors climbed out of the ship and started heading to the Chaos cabin to unpack before training. the campers dispersed until only Annabeth. Chiron. Thalia, Leo and Piper remained with Chaos, the commander, Lieutenant and Strategist.

"So who are you really?" Piper asked "did you used to be Demigods yourself?"

"yes." the Strategist replied "until we joined Chaos we were mortal demigods like most of the campers here."

"so what were your names?" Piper asked, putting power in her words trying to charmspeak them.

"niced try Mclean." the Strategist laughed "Charm-speaking doesn't affect us."

"h-how?" she asked bewildered. all the demigods and Chiron looked shocked it didn't work whilst Chaos, the Lieutenant and Commander just laughed.

"it is my power." Chaos interrupted "they cannot be affected by most things."

"wow." Thalia said "that is some wicked power."

"yes we know." the Commander said, smiling at her.

"so who are you?" Annabeth asked squinting at the commanders face. he looked familiar but from where?

"we are the Warriors of Chaos." he said looking displeased. "i am sorry my lord i am needed elsewhere." he said to Chaos quickly.

"you may go Aplha." Chaos waved him off.

"wait Alpha?" Chiron asked confused

"yes my number one is Alpha, the numed two-" pointing at the Lieutenant "-is Beta and my strategist is Gamma."

"oh so you go through the Greek alphabet?" Thalia asked.

"yes." Chaos replied looking at her.

"ok then." she said

"i'm sorry my lord but we must go too." the other two said and they left after Alpha.

"so... " Leo said trying to break the tension "what powers do your Warriors have?"

"my warriors have the power to control Lightning, cause Earthquakes and to raise the dead."

"what?" the campers chorused, suprised anyone could be that powerful.

"And my Warriors can defeat the Olympians. the Commander could defeat them all within a matter of minutes alone and the others within an hour alone."

"wow that is POWER!" Thalia yelled, suprised anyone could do that.

"when can i join?" Leo asked excitedly.

"right now if you want." Chaos said jokingly "naah you can join after the war if you desire." he said to Leo.

"maybe." Leo smiled "maybe."


	4. The Lord of Time and Mother of Earth

Warriors of the Eternal One...

Chapter Four: Titan of Time and Mother of Earth

the last two days had been rather busy for Atlas and Hyperion on Mt. Orthrys. first they had to discover where Prometheus was and where Oceanus was and then had to revive Krios and Encheladeus to help defeat the gods.

"so is everything in place?" Hyperion asked, looking over at his nephew who was carrying the golden coffin of Kronos.

"soon." he snarled at Hyperion "soon Hyperion it will be ready and we will be able to resurrect Lord Kronos and Lady Gaea. the Immortal demigod legion won't know what hit them and the gods will be crippled without their demigod armies to fight for them. we will win a great victory and the Sixth age will begin!"

"excellent." Hyperion said "and how goes the plan Prometheus?"

"it will soon be ready uncle." Promethues said, not looking up from the large table where a plan of New York was set out "within a day the legion will be engaged with the Giants in San Fransisco leaving our armies clear to march on Olympus, unopposed. we will be able to overthrow the gods within a matter of days from now."

"that is satisfactory." Hyperion said, not as pleased with Prometheus as with his favourite nephew Atlas.

"but my lord." Atlas warned. "what if Chaos becomes involved?"

"i'm sure that old fool will not." Hyperion laughed "i'm sure he's forgotten about Earth and his children here."

"but is it wise to ignore the threat?" Prometheus spoke up.

"yes it will be fine." Hyperion waved them away.

"my lord." a new voice echoed across the throne room. the three Titans turned to see Oceanus striding towards them with the giant Encheladeus.

"what is the word?" Hyperion asked them

"Chaos has decided to intervene." Oceanus said "his forces arrived at Camp Half-Blood this morning and they are allied with the gods."

"then they will be destroyed!" Hyperion roared.

"and my lord." Oceanus said " we have discovered the essence of Kronos in the Himalayas and the essence of Gaea in the Andes. we have recovered them and have now brought them here."

"excellent." Hyperion said "use them and awaken our rulers!"

"as you wish." Oceanus bowed and he clapped his hands. a giant brought in the coffin of Kronos and the throne of Gaea and placed them in front of Oceanus. he then brought out two vials. one with a green plant in it. the other with a golden liquid in it. he pured the green one onto the throne and the golden one into the coffin. he began to chant and they both glowed.

suddenly two figures arose from the coffin and throne. a middle aged woman and a young man.

"welcome back my Lord." Atlas bowed to Kronos "and my Lady." he bowed to Gaea.

"rise my children." Gaea spoke in a sleepy voice "has the time arrived at long last?"

"yes my Lady." Hyperion spoke "we are ready to defeat the Legion in San Fransisco and Chaos' forces in New York."

"i knew Chaos would get involved." Kronos spoke, his voice like a knmife scraped over rock "he is too meddlesome."

"indeed." Gaea replied "we wil have to take care of his forces personally. Encheladeus!" she shouted.

"yes mother?" he replied eager to please.

"go to the wolf house and begin the Ancient rite. we must awaken Porphyrion today!"

"yes mother." he left the throne room.

"soon they will be defeated." Gaea said "and the sixth age will begin!"


	5. Argo II and Suprise Attacks

Warriors Of The Eternal One

**hooray! my birthday soon! btw who likes my stories? next month i will update **_**every**_** story even the completed one to celebrate! if any of you want me to put in an O.C for you pm soon please! name, age, godly parent, powers etc.**

**enjoy!**

Chapter Five: Argo II And Suprise Attacks

there was something wrong with Leo Valdez. the Warriors had been at camp almost a week now and all they'd discovered was that they served Chaos and some like the Strategist, Lieutenant and Commander used to be demigods.

"who are they?" Piper had asked him the other night.

Leo wished he knew. he also wished his old friend Jason Grace was still with them. he'd disappeared 3000 years ago and was probably dead. he hadn't been seen in the underworld but they knew he was probably there. so why did Leo feel uneasy about the Warriors and why did he think they had a link to Jason?

"hello." a voice said behind him.

Leo turned to see Chaos stood there. he went to bow before Chaos stopped him.

"it is ok Leo Valdez." Chaos said "i am tired of everyone bowing twenty-four seven to me."

"well you are the creator of the Universe." Leo said "by the way what was it like before the Universe?"

"everything was made of gum drops and cotton candy." Chaos said seriously, then he laughed at Leo's expression. "no i don't think that is meant for anyone to know but myself. honestly, it was so long agho i've forgotten myself."

"oh." Leo said wanting to know "so... nice flying ship you have there." he nodded at the Warriors ship "reminds me of one i built called Argo II."

"does it?" Chaos asked mildly amused "go to the front Leo and read the name."

Leo went to the front and looked at the boat. he turned to ask Chaos what it said but Chaos had vanished.

"lovely." Leo said then he turned back to the boat and wiped some grime off the nameplate. in large letters it read

**Argo II**

Leo couldn't believe it.

"the Argo." he whispered in awe of his own creation. it was a lot different from when he first built it. Festus' head was still there yes but the banner of Chaos flew from it's stern. it had holes for celestial bronze and Imperial gold cannonballs and had shafts for spears and Gladius' to be positioned in. it was powered by it's sails and wings still though.

"nice work." Leo said "but wait... i left the Argo II with..."

suddenly he heard a noise. it was like the clash of metal and he heard a shriek. it definatly wasn't a human noise. he withdrew a sword from his toolbelt and walked towards the source of the noise. the beach.

Leo rushed to the beach to see two armies. he saw the Demigod Legion and the Warriors fighting with monsters. you name it and it was there. there were Dracanea, Hellhoungs, Giants, Cyclopes, the Minotaur, the Manticore and the Nemean Lion were all there too.

"woah! Leo yelled as he saw a Warrior stab his spear through five hellhounds at once. the Warrior turned and winked at Leo then he was stabbed through the heart by a giant. the giant turned away with glee as the warrior stumbled. he looked at Leo and winiked again. then he stood up and turned to face the shocked giant. he pointed his arm out and the giant exploded into dust.

"how did you do that?" Leo asked him as they both sliced through a horde of hellhounds.

"us warriors can survive one direct hit like that from anything. even things like an entire mountain dropped on us we could survive because of the blessing of Chaos."

"woah." Leo said as they tore through the rest of the hellhounds. everywhere they looked they saw Warriors and demigods tearing through the monsters. the Nemean lion fell after an attack by Thalia and Piper. the Manticore fell under a wave of demigods and a few Warriors and the Minotuar disintergrated when Annabeth ran him through with her dagger.

"thanks for playing." Annabeth said to the dying monster.

the Demigods looked around thankful they were all ok and not too badly cut as the Warriors strolled away.

"wait!" Leo called to the Warriors as the demigods gathered behind him. "how did you get the Argo II?"

"don't you know Valdez?" the Strategist asked him "you gave us it."

"i did?" Leo asked "no i gave Jason it."

the Strategist pulled of his helmet to reveal blonde hair anda scar on his upper lip. Piper exhaled and looked like she'd pass out. Thalia had tears in her eyes and began to run to him. Reyna cried in joy and fell to the floor. and Leo stood there in absolute shock.

"Jason..." he whispered

the son of Jupiter looked at his old friends "hello everyone. miss me?"


	6. Warriors Profile 1: The Strategist

Warriors Of The Eternal One

Warrior's Profile: The Strategist

Name: Jason Grace

Age: 3017

Height: 6'2

Godly Parent: Jupiter/Zeus

Mortal Parent: Miss Grace

Powers: Flight, Control Lightning

How Long in the Warriors: 3000 years

Bio: I'm Jason Grace the son of Jupiter and the strategist of the Warriors. I am good friends with the Lieutenant so if you wanna avoid Lightning strikes and _his_ powers don't cross us. i have been a Warrior for 3000 years since the end of the Giant's war. I joined as the two camps split and the Roman's except for Reyna treated me as a traitor for fratenizing with the Greeks. When i fled the Roman Camp-Half Blood i met Chaos and the rest is history...


	7. High Command

Warriors of The Eternal One

Chapter Six: High-Command

Hyperion was sick of working for Kronos and Gaea.

'do this do that." he thought to himself 'won't be long now 'till the high-commander reveals himself.'

"Hyperion!" a voice yelled. he turned to see an image in some mist. it was a tall man in golden armour. Hyperion knelt on the floor and looked at the man in the mist.

"high Commander." he said smiling.

"Hyperion is everything ready for my arrival? Kronos and Gaea suspect nothing?"

"nothing my lord. only myself, Atlas and Prometheus know of you master and we all serve you."

"excellent." the man said with an icy chill. he sounded as if he could have once been carefree and happy. thousands of years before. now he sounded evil and distant. you could see why some of the Titans followed him.

"My lord what are your plans?" Hyperion asked his leader carefully.

"i plan to take over from those fools Kronos and Gaea. i will then wipe out the two camps starting with the Roman one before marching on Olympus. when Western Civilization is mine then i will seek the powers of Chaos himself."

Hyperion stood there taking it all in. "and what about us Master?" he asked

"ah yes i haven't forgotten you. the Titans who serve me can have this planet in the ned. i am aiming for Universal control. this will teach them a lesson for what they did to me." he finished bitterly.

Hyperion turned as he heard his name called again. the image dissolved and then Kronos appeared around the corner, "what are you doing here? aren't myself and mother expecting something?"

"yes Lord Kronos." Hyperion smirked "and it'll be here _very_ shortly.

Roman Camp

"Reyna!" a voice yelled.

Reyna turned to see Bobby rushing towards her.

"i had a vision!"

"what of Bobby?"

"i saw Hyperion and a figure in some mist. they are planning to overthrow Kronos and Gaea."

"that's good right?"

"then they plan to destroy Olympus but first come here and then to the Greeks to destroy us." Bobby finished

"not so good." Reyna conceded "but us and the Warriors can handle it."

"i'm not sure." Bobby said "i _know_ that man in the mist from somewhere. i can't remember who he is but i _know_ him."

"ok Bobby." Reyna said "i believe you. but what will we do now?"

"we have to warn the others." Bobby said

"ok let's go tell Lupa." Reyna said and they set off to find the she-wolf.

Mt. Orthrys

"Kronos, Gaea." Hyperion said "i present to you your salvation!"

the Titan and Mother Earth turned to Hyperion to see a man stood with him.

"who are you?" they asked him.

the man smiled and clicked his fingers. suddenly chaijns wrapped around Kronos and Gaea.

"Hyperion bring forth the Essence." the man said

"yes master." Hyperion said. he brought out a small object and pointed it at Kronos and Gaea. it flew towards them and entered their bodies. at the same time the man glowed Gold and Green and when the glow stopped he laughed.

"this is the Essence." he said to the dumbfounded Titan and Primordial.

he pointed at the floor and roots grew.

"the power of Gaea is mine." the man smiled, he pointed again and time seemed to slow "the power of Kronos is now mine."

"what!" they both roared and tried to rise, held back by their chains.

"the Essence allows me to take an Immortal's powers." the man explained "Hyperion throw these two into the pit. i have no need of them anymore."

Hyperion grabbed Kronos and Gaea and dragged them out of the room towards the dungeon where the pit to Tartarus lay.

"wait!" Gaea yelled as she was dragged away "who are you?"

the man looked up and his eyes seemed haunted by grief. he looked scarred and angry with the world. "i am your future." the man said and Hyperion dragged them away.

"look out Chaos." the man said out loud "your next."


	8. Rise Of The Lieutenant

Warriors of The Eternal One

Chapter Seven: Rise Of The Lieutenant

**AN: i'm gonna start using the Name's Chaos gave them so the Lieutenant is Beta, Jason is Gamma and the Commander is Alpha**

The sun was rising over Camp-Half Blood the next morning and on the beach sat a sillouhete. Thalia Grace had spent the last two hours there with her friend Luke Castellan.

"oh Luke." Thalia sighed happily into his arms.

"Thalia." Luke said back, kissing her forehead.

"well hello there." a new voice said.

they turned to see the Lieutenant stood there.

"mind if i join you?" he asked and without waiting for a reply he sat next to them. 

"nice isn't it?" the Lieutenant said, looking at the rsing sun. "you should see the five suns over Harskton 6, all glowing five colours at once."

"ok then." Luke said "look i don't mean to be rude but we're sorta busy here."

"it's ok." the Lieutenant said "i understand. i need to talk to someone anyway."

and with that he stood up and walked away.

"where is he going?" Thalia asked as they watched him saunter off into the woods.

"i don't know." Luke said "should we follow him?"

"ok then." Thalia said, and they got up to follow the Lieutenant.

they marched through the woods looking for him until they came to a clearing.

"man i haven't seen this place in years." Luke said looking at the rock formation near them. they were at Zeus' fist. stood in front of the rocks with his back to them was the Lieutenant. he was standing over a trench and was opouring drinks and food into the hole.

"what's he doing?" Thalia whispered not wanting him to know they were there.

"let the dead taste again!" the Lieutenant said "let them remember and drink again!" and suddenly a ghostly figure appeared from the woods and drank from the pit.

it was Bianca Di Angelo.

"hello there." Bianca nodded at the Lieutenant.

"i'm back." he said to her.

"who are you?" Thalia demanded drawing the Lieutenant's and Bianca's attention to her and Luke.

"why don't you tell them. please?" Bianca said and she faded away.

"Bianca wait!" the Lieutenant called but she was gone.

"who are you?" Luke asked, drawing his sword.

the Lieutenant drew his sword and walked towards the two of them

"you ruined it!" he shouted and he sliced at Luke.

Luke blocked his first strike and lunged at the Lieutenant. Beta parried the lunge and drove his blade under Luke's guard. the blade sliced through Luke's top and scratched across his chest. Luke fell to the floor in pain and Thalia withdrew her Spear and charged Beta. within a minute of fast paced lunges, she had her spear at his neck.

"tell me who you are!" she demanded.

the Lieutenant put down his sword and put his hands on his head. he reached and pulled off his helmet to reveal, shaggy black hair and a haunted face.

"Nico." she whispered, looking at the Son of Hades' face for the first time in 3000 years.


	9. Warriors Profile 2: The Lieutenant

Warriors of The Eternal One

Warriors Profile 2: The Lieutenant

Name: Nico Di Angelo

Age: 3015

Height: 5'9

Godly Parent: Hades

Mortal Parent: Maria Di Angelo

Bio: Hello i'm Nico. people call me Lieutenant or Beta though when addressing me. i'm the son of Hades yeah but if you cross me i'll make sure you suffer eternally when you die. if your my friend then be sure of splendour in Elysium. i can control the dead and am the Lieutenant of Chaos (obviously)


	10. The Commanders Mind

Warriors of The Eternal One

Chapter Eight: The Commander's Mind

"Hyperion." a voice called.

Hyperion had been waiting for this call all day. the call to battle. now they would finally march on the Romans. then to the Greeks and Olympus.

"yes my lord?" he asked, approcahing the golden throne where the high-commander now sat, lounging with a bronze sword on his lap.

"is everything in place?" he asked the Titan.

"yes my lord." Hyperion said "we are fully ready to march when you wish."

"excellent." the high-commander said "this will give them a taste of what is to come when those Romans are in disarray. tell the troops to march now. we go to war!"

Hyperion bowed to him and left the room, leaving the commander with his own thoughts.

*flashback*

"come on slow-poke!" a girl yelled to him.

he ran up a hill, laughing and chasing his old girlfriend when he saw someone familiar.

"oh no..." he started when his girlfriend turned to him.

"whose she?" she asked him

"i'm sorry... i've been cheating on you..."

"what!" she said, tears forming in her eyes. "i loved you and you've been cheating on me?"

"...yes." he said, afraid to look her in the face.

"Well i don't care." she spat venoumsly at him "i hope you die!" she screamed and ran past him, back down the hill.

he watched her go and when the other girl saw him she ran to him.

"go away." he said "before i kill you."

the other girl took one look at his face and knew he wasn't joking. she turned and left down the other side of the hill leaving him alone with his thoughts.

"wait!" he called out but nobody came back.

'fine.' he thought 'if that's what everyone wants that is what they'll get. the next time they'll see me is when i crush them!' and he stood and ran down the hill towards where the second girl went.

*flashback ends*

"they _will_ be destroyed for what they did." the high-commander said to himself "mark my words."

and with that he sank back into memories and hatred as his forces gathered outside the palace of Mt. Orthrys. ready to march. ready to onquer. ready to invade... Roman Camp-Half Blood.


	11. Meeting with the President Interlude

Warriors of The Eternal One

Chapter Nine: Meeting with the President

**AN: Sorry sort of a spin off but i've decided the high-commander will have Mortals at his disposal as well. how you may ask? he's convinced World Leaders that Demigods are a threat and proved their existence. so now they've pledged their armies to his cause to stop these 'terrorists' enjoy...**

the High-commander sat in his car and waited. after five years of planning he finally had what he wanted. an audience with the United States' President. if he could convince him the Demigods needed to be stopped then he could command an army of mortals. enough to topple the Demigod Legion and allow him free rein to attack Olympus. with that done he could challenge Chaos at last.

the door opened and a man stepped in. he was in his mid-thirties with a black suit and tie on. he had a breifcase in his hand with the commander assumed was filled with money.

"mr... we didn't catch your name." the president said

"don't worry about my name President Simmonds. just call me 'Steve."

"ok then 'steve." the President said "so are you sure these 'Demigods' are a threat to us?"

"absoultely sir." the commander said "and with your assitance we can crush them."

"well where are they?" the president demanded not trusting the commander and wanting rid of them himself.

"they are in San Fransisco and New York." the commander said "but their defences cannot be breached by any mortals."

"mortals?" the president asked "even you?"

"i can Mr. President." the commander said "i have been there before."

"very well." the President sighed, unable to win. "what do you need?"

"3000 troops sir." the commander said "and access to your base with... the you-know-what in."

"why?" the President asked, suspicious as to why he needed that.

"as i cannot defeat them without it." the commander said curtly.

"very well." the President said "the Essence shall be yours."

"thank you sir." the commander smirked and in that conversation... the fate of the world was sealed.

"but why do you need so many?" the president asked.

"they are immortal sir." he said "i need the troops to be a distraction until i can rid them of their powers then it is a matter of mowing them down. we cannot lose sir." the commade replied.

"very well." President Simmonds said, caving in to the mysterious 'Saviour' of America from the demigod forces. "you will have what you wish."


	12. Romans Attack and Hyperion Is Fired

Warriors of The Eternal One

Chapter Nine: Romans attack and Hyperion is fired

"it's time." Bobby simply said as he stuck his head inside Reyna's tent.

they'd been waiting for days now expecting an attack from the Titan's forces. now it was coming.

"where are they?" Reyna asked as the Romans pulled out their swords, shields and gladius'.

"close." Bobby promised "we have about five minutes at most until they start to appear."

"very well." Reyna said as Lupa came over to them.

"you have grown so strong and determined my pups." Lupa said "i am proud to have trained you."

"thank you Lupa." the Romans said, proud too have been praised by the usually distant she-wolf.

"you must be careful." Lupa warned "they will arrive in huge numbers and they won't be easy to defeat."

"we beat them once." Bobby said

"and i'm afraid you may not again." a new voice said. the Romans turned to se about a hundred people amassing behind them.

"Greeks." some of the Romans spat as the others nodded in recognition.

"Annabeth." Reyna spat, looking at the daughter of Athena. "why do you come here when the Titans approach?"

"the warriors of Chaos are here to help." the commander of the warriors said. "this is my Lieutenant, Beta or Nico Di Angelo." Nico nooded to the Romans

"the son of Hades?" Reyna narrowed her eyes. "the one Jason was talking to before he disappeared?"

the Strategist shifted uncomfortably and Reyna fixed on him with a look of loathing. "do you know what happened to Jason? DO YOU!" she screamed at him.

"let me introduce our Strategist or Gamma." the commander spoke "Jason Grace."

as if on cue the Romans roared in outrage and drew their weapons.

"how dare you!" Reyna started until Gamma removed his helmet.

"Hello Reyna." Jason said to her.

"Jason..." she started, staring dreamily then realised the looks of everyone on her. "wh-where were you?"

"with me." a large, cloaked figure said.

"who are you?" Reyna asked him

"i am Chaos the eternal one." he replied and as one the Romans bowed to him.

suddenly they heard a roar and all drew their weapons. suddenly there was a crash and the Titans army charged from the forest. there were Dracanea, Hellhounds, Laistragonian giants, Empousai and the Nemean Lion. at the front of the army was three figures.

"Hyperion." Annabeth said in awe.

"Porphyrion." Jason said, fixing his old enemy with contempt.

"and who are you?" Reyna asked the cloaked figure, staring at Chaos."

"i am the High-commander." the man said.

"where are Kronos and Gaea?" Lupa asked, evidently confused.

"they are... indisposed." Porphyerion smiled wickedly "we all serve on person now."

"who?" Thalia asked, wondering who could untie the Giants, Titans and Monsters.

"me." the High-commader said. "and now to an end with the pleasentries. i wish for Chaos myself. the rest are yours." he said to the monsters and his Lieutenants and they marched towards the Demigods.

Thalia pulled out her spear and was joined by Reyna, Annabeth and Jason and they as one charged Porphyrion. meanwhile the commander walked calmly through the warring monsters and demigods and set his sights on a target of his own. Hyperion.

Thalia and Annabeth dove under Porphyrion's legs as Reyna threw her Gladius into his forehead and Jason jumped onto his arm and ran upto his head, ramming his sword into it.

"Argh!" Porphyrion roared and he swiped at Reyna, knocking her flying.

Thalia drove her spear into his calf and Porphyerion fell onto the floor, narrowly missing Annabeth who promptly rammed her dagger into his eyes, putting one out.

the roar that followed made the previous one seem like a whisper. Jason, Thalia and Annabeth were all blasted into Reyna who was starting to rise. Porphyrion stood with Ichor spewing out of his head, eye and leg and fixed his gaze on the battles around him. he saw Demigods destroying monsters with no injuries of their own.

"next time." Porphyrion promised and he sank into the ground. then suddenly re-appeared.

"Blast!" he roared looking at the high-commander "he controls the Earth now."

the high-commander smiled at Porphyrion and waved his hand. suddenly he glowed and Porphyrion stumbled and fell. he suddenly slacked and didn't rise.

"how?" Annabeth asked, rising slowly. the high-commander could kill immortals.

the high-commander smiled and waved his hand at the demigods. suddenly they started glwoing and a Dracanea stabbed one of the Roman demigods. he fell to the floor and didn't rise again.

"BOBBY!" Reyna screamed trying to rush to her dead friend.

"Reyna calm down." Jason said "i guess he can't kill us but take away immortality. but if he does that to Chaos..." he trailed off.

a greek fireball flew at the high-commander and he raised his hand. the fireball was grabbed by roots grwoing from the ground and sunk into the Earth.

"he can take their powers." Thalia whispered in awe. "if he used that on Chaos... he could take over the Universe."

"indeed." Chaos said, appearing next to them "that's why i must defeat him."

"no Chaos." Annabeth said "let us try first."

Chaos looked exasperated but didn't try to stop them. as one the four of them rose and walked towards the high-commader.

the commander of the Warriors was doing well against Hyperion. he had started off badly being cut with two strikes and sliced across his breastplate but bhe'd repsonded by driving his spear into Hyperion's body several times. Hyperion was spewing Ichor whilst the commander was barely sweating.

"how did you know that?" Hyperion asked as the commader took a swing at him and hit him in a weak area. it caused Hyperion to fall to the floor. " i only told one demigod that before when he was my ally."

"yeah me." the commander said.

"so it is you?" Hyperion snarled "traitor to Lord Kronos."

"look at yourself." the commander jeered and Hyperion's eyes widened.

"you are right... Ethan Nakamura." Hyperion said looking down in shame. "but i _can _correct it." he looked at the high-commander in anger and rose, turning away from Ethan and moving towards the high-commader.

"what are you doing Hyperion?" the high-commader asked, looking at his deputy in anger.

"i am restorinng my honour." Hyperion snarled and he swung at the high-commander. the commander ducked under his blow and waved his hand at Hyperion. Hyperion fell the floor and went slack just as Porphyrion did.

"the power of Hyperion is now mine." the high-commander said, looking at Chaos. " i now have the powers of Kronos, Gaea, Porphryion, Hyperion and will soon have yours Chaos."

"who are you?" Chaos asked.

"you will learn soon enough." the high-commander said moving towards Chaos. "but first... move in NOW!"

suddenly a large rumbling was heard and thousands of mortals in combat fatigues came out wielding guns and swords. they charged into the area and engaged the demigods.

"what are you doing?" Lupa called to the high-commader.

"i'll answer that." a new voice said. they turned to see president Simmonds walking to them "your terrorist attitudes must be stopped. soldiers destroy them." the soldiers charged at the demigods and started firing wildly at them. everywhere they looked they saw demigods fall as they wouldn't attack the mortals. some of the surviving monsters attacked the mortals seeing an easy meal and the demigods killed off several monsters.

"kill them all!" the high-commander roared at the monsters, not needing the mortals as most of the demigods were now dead.

"what are you doing?" president simmonds asked turning to him.

"i no longer need you." the high-commander said and he flicked his wrist sending the president flying.

"Mr. President!" the general said rushing to his side. "you'll die 'Steve'!" he roared at the high-commader.

"Steve?" Annbeth asked laughing.

"a fake alias." Thalia scowled. "who are you really?"

"i'm sure you'll discover." the high-commander said "but now i am growing impatient. now Chaos your time is up." he waved his hand and chains appeared around Chaos.


	13. Warriors Profile 3: The Commander

Warriors of The Eternal One

Warriors Profile 3: The Commander

Name: Ethan Nakamura

Age: 3021

Height: 6'3

Godly Parent: Nemesis

Mortal Parent: Mr. Nakamura

Bio: Hello i'm Ethan Nakamura. i'm the Commander of Chaos and loyal first and foremost to him. i have served him since he saved my life when i was 17 after i left Kronos and tried to fight against him. if you cross me i _will_ get revenge.


	14. Sequel? and Thanks

Warriors of The Eternal One

AN: I just wanna clear up a few things. 1.) xxpercabethxx says who are the two girls? what two girls?

2.) Percy WILL be revealed by the end of the next chapter, whether he's the high-commander of the Titans or a God just wait and see.

3.) thank you for all the reviews so far! 37 reviews! more than any story i've done so far! i expect 50 by the time i'm done though!

4.) the next chapter WILL be the LAST chapter of the story. i'm sorry but it is. however, please review saying yes or no. yes for me to do a sequel. no if you don't

5.) thank you for reading this and there WILL be the final chapter up today


	15. The High Commander

Warriors of The Eternal One

Chapter Ten: The High-Commander

**AN: This is it. the big moment. it all ends here. this is the final chapter of the Warriors. tell me what you think please and review yes or no to whether you want a sequel book. enjoy!**

Annabeth watched as the high-commander issued them the challenge. it was inhumane the way he walked over to the general and the president and calmly raised his hand, stopping their movement. he laughed as the General tried to rise and he waved his hand and the general disintergrated with a high pitched scream. the president looked at the high-commander in horror and tried to back away.

"so foolish." the high-commander chided and he stepped over president simmonds and flicked his wrist. roots grew from the ground and wrapped around the president, pressing into his body and crushing his lungs, forcing the air out of them. the president went limp and his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the floor in a heap.

Annabeth watched all this and tears formed in her eyes. 'how could anyone be so cruel?' she thought to herself.

"who else challenges me?" the high-commander roared and he started walking towards Chaos, his arm outstreched.

"Chaos!" Leo yelled and he dived towards the high-commander with his hammer out. he swung his hammer at the commander's face and the commander narrowly dodged it. Ethan stepped forward with Annabeth and Thalia and they too all drew theirn weapons. Jason and Nico also ran behind the commander and drew their weapons.

"tsk, tsk, tsk." the commander mocked "six against one? unfair!" then he stamped his foot and Leo, Thalia and Ethan struggled to move forward.

"more fair but still." the commander said and he raised his hand and roots wrapped around Nico and Jason's feeet, trapping them on the spot. they cursed and sliced at the roots but they wouldn't be moving any time soon.

"and now for you Annabeth Chase." the commander said and he raised his bronze sword, ready to strike.

suddenly a flash illuminated the area and a figure appeared in full Greek battle armour.

"Poseidon!" Annabeth said.

"Neptune!" Reyna exclaimed.

Poseidon smiled at the Greeks and Romans and waved his hand and the roots fell form Nico and Jason and a blast of water broke the time spell around Thalia, Leo and Ethan.

"leave him to me." Poseidon said, fixing the commander with a look beyond pure hatred.

"please Poseidon you will never defeat me." the high-commander said "but you can try." he finished, striding to Poseidon with his sword. Posedion pulled out his trident and they lunged at each other. the commander ducked as a spout of water flew at his head and he deflected a strike of energy from Poseidon's trident.

the commander then fiegned left and struck Poseidon hard in the right side of his chest he then yelled and the roots grew rapidly, ensnaring Poseidon.

"run fool." the high-commander sneered as he stamped his foot and the roots tightened around Poseidon. he raised his hand to use the Essence and he felt the roots slacken as if the person inside had teleported away.

"a shame." the commander sighed "i had wished to destroy him but no matter. i'll simply lay waste to you demigods." and he lunged at Annabeth.

"Poseidon... defeated easily." Thalia whispered as she stood there in shock unable to battle and help Annabeth.

the high commander struck at Annabeth and almost sliced thorugh her neck on the first hit. she jumped back at the last minute but was still slashed across her arm. blood poured from the wound and she dropped her dagger in suprise.

"and now Chase." the commander spat "let's add you to the bonfire." he waved his hand and the area around himself and Annabeth erupted in flames. it encircled them trapping them from the others. he raised his hand again and with it an invisible force lifted Annabeth into the air too.

"goodbye." he smirked and he flicked his hand, sending her flying... over the flames and into Thalia.

"OW!" Thalia yelled as her friend landed on her.

"glad to see you too." Annabeth said before falling to the floor in pain.

the commander suddenly appeared from the ground in front of them.

"time to die." he said blankly and he riased his sword again to swie at them. suddenly it hit Annabeth.

"it can't be..." she whispered, terrified of the man now.

he smirked knowing she had guessed the truth and he advanced towards them. Thalia yelled and picked up her spear and swung at him. he yelled as the spear sliced into his face and blood spurted from the hole in his cheek.

"you will pay for that Thalia Grace." the commander said. then everybody gasped as his cloak came off as the spear imbedded in it and he tried to move.

Annabeth stared into his eyes and saw the haunted look in them from Greif and anger. she saw the anguish he'd been through and how he despised the people he was looking at if not worse. she looked at his unruly hair and how it fell in between his eyes. the commander yelled for the remaining monsters to retreat and he settled them with one last hateful gaze.

"next time." he snarled and he clicked his fingers and sank into the Earth. Annabeth couldn't get the image of his eyes out of her head. his _sea-green_ eyes.

the high-commander of the Titans was Percy Jackson.

**so what did you think? love it? hate it? please tell me**


	16. New Hope

Warriors of The Eternal One

Chapter Eleven: New Story

AN: SORRY THIS IS JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE SDORRY :( THE NEW STORY IS UP FOR PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T KNOW. IT IS CALLED WARRIORS OF THE ETERNAL ONE: VENGENCE

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE :)


	17. REWRITE

ATTENTION PEOPLES OF EARTH! I am re-writing the entire Warriors of the Eternal One series. Hopefully the first chapter will be up later today :D if you liked the original, you'll love the improved versions. I'll keep the old ones up, until I've done, so you can still read them if you wish.


End file.
